Learning the Ropes
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: This is the story of a new WWE Diva. Please Note Wrestlers might end up on different brands and even be active during different times, I'll explain more later. More Wrestlers than listed. R&R Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please note that some wrestlers might end up on different brands, and I'm writing this as if WWE was not scripted. Also some of the wrestlers that I put together may or may not have been in the WWE at the same time. Lastly please do NOT attempt any moves listed they are written for fan-fiction and maybe unsafe. Flames will be ignored however I do enjoy constructive criticism. R&R. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC.

Chapter One:

I put my car into park, checked the appointment card one more time, grabbed my gym bag and stepped out of the car. I took the elevator down to the bottom floor of the parking garage and waited for the traffic to pass before crossing the street and entering the WWE Corporate tower.

"Name?" asked the bored looking blonde receptionist.

"Sophia Pall" I stated after pushing my nerves down.

"Mr. McMahon will be with you shortly." she stated after nodding her head and typing my name in her system.

I put my red gym bag on the floor next to a plush white couch and went to the bathroom to check my hair and make up. Today I wore my long black hair in loose curls that fell to my waist. My smokey eye shadow nicely complemented my gray eyes, so did the heavy mascara and light eye liner. Satisfied with my overall appearance I walked back to the waiting area and took a seat on the plush couch and pushed away my nerves.

"Sophia Pall" I jumped at the sound of my name and looked over to the brown haired lady motioning me forward. I stood up and grabbed my bag and followed the lady. She led me down a white hallway with several magazine covers hanging in frames on the wall.

"Mr. McMahon, your 1:00 is here" she waited for a signal then held the door open and shut it softly behind me. An older man in a black suit stood behind a large desk. I shook his hand and he motioned for me to sit so I did.

"We were very impressed with your application" He started with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon" I replied calming down a little bit.

"Please, call me Vince." he answered while straightening his tie.

"Vince" I said with a nod and polite smile.

"We would like to offer you a spot as a RAW Diva, that is if you're still interested." he continued. I almost squealed with delight but I managed to control myself. He opened a file and placed a thick contract in front of me. I took out a pen and sighed and initialed everything. I came to the last page and signed my name and added the date May 19th to the paper and passed it back to him.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you!" I said smiling.

"The pleasure is mine, you start tonight, we already have your dressing room set up you may head over to the arena anytime but make sure you are there by three." he said with a grin.

I thanked him and left his office picking up my bag along the way. _Its kind of odd to be starting the same day that I'm signed but I'm not going to argue my dream is finally coming true. _I thought to myself as I drove to the arena. I gave my name to security and a tall bald man wearing a black security shirt lead me to my dressing room.

I put my bag down and looked around the room. I found a beautifully stocked closet, the next area was a sitting area, it had two black couches and a large screen T.V, then I found the bathroom. It has three mirrors a large bath/shower and a large marble sink. I jumped at the knock on my door.

I opened the door to a red head and smiled as I opened the door wider to let her in.

"I'm Lita." she stated simply.

"Sophia" I answered.

"I just stopped by to welcome you to the WWE and see if you needed help with anything."

"I'm nervous" I admitted

"That's understandable." she said taking a seat on the couch.

"It's hard at first but once you get ready and start a match you will forget all about being nervous." she continued with a smile.

"When do we get our scripts?" I asked wondering if I was supposed to pick them up somewhere.

"We don't, you get put in a match either one that was set up or one that came about because of a feud."

"Oh" I said with a blush.

"It's okay, a lot of people expect a script" she said easing my embarrassment.

"Tonight, you have an interview with Todd, then you get to manage JBL" she added.

"Basically just go to the ring with him and cheer for him and help him win or lose your choice." she said with a smile.

"I'll let you relax and get ready" she said with a wave closing the door behind herself.

I went to the closet and picked out a long sleeved white shirt that went just below my bra and denim short shorts. I added white high tops to the outfit and quickly changed. I went to the bathroom and reapplied my make up, then hurried to open the door when I heard the second knock. A camera crew and a man with a microphone came into the room and set up lights and their cameras.

"I'm here with Raw's newest diva, Sophia." he said into the microphone after the camera man pointed to him.

"How does it feel to be a Diva?" he asked holding the mic out to me.

"It's a dream come true! I can't wait to get started!" I said with an excited grin.

"You making you debut with JBL, how does that feel?" he asked continuing with the interview.

"It's great, I'm really excited to start wrestling." I answered with a smile

"How does it feel to be starting on May 19th?" he asked this time with a frown. _What does that have to do with anything?" _I wondered to myself.

"Well, it's the day my dream came true, so I'm going to go with awesome!" I said hoping this was a good answer. Suddenly the lights went out and I looked around confused. I heard loud bangs and cursing as the camera men scrambled around, when the lights came back on they were all out of my room with the door wide open. _Well that went well Todd just ran away from me." _I thought to myself with a frown. I started to close the door but stopped when a man stepped up. I recognized him as JBL.

"Are you ready to win?" He asked with a smile and held his arm out to me.

"A little nervous but nothing I can't handle." I answered taking his arm and letting him lead me to a curtain. His entrance music began to play and we took our cue and stepped through the curtain to a chorus of both cheers and boos.

"And making his way to the ring, JBL with Raw's newest Diva Sophia!" Lillian Garcia announced as we made our way down the ramp. He stepped up the steel steps first and I followed. He held the middle rope up so I could slide through the bottom and took my hand as I stood up inside the ring. I made my way to the outside of the ring as his match with Chavo started.

JBL is doing good on his own so I continued to cheer him on from the sidelines, until I noticed Eve distracting him. Chavo landed a kick to the back of JBL and I made my way around the ring to stop Eve's little games. I grabbed her and shoved her into the announce table. I returned her favor by standing on the edge of the ring and taunting Chavo. I let out a loud gasp as he pulled me over the top rope and into the ring.

JBL took advantage of my distraction and went on the offensive with Chavo. Eve slid under the bottom rope and into the ring to attack me, we began to roll around in the ring trading kicks and punches. The lights went off and I got off of Eve with a confused look, the lights turned into a red glow and Chavo grabbed Eve and pulled her out of the ring and up the ramp.

I looked around for JBL to find out what happens next, but I found him nowhere in sight. _Now I'm probably going to look stupid in front of millions of people. _I sighed to myself and jumped back as flames shot up and loud music started to play. I backed away towards the rope thinking this was another match starting, I backed into something hard and turned around to see a large man dressed in red and a mask covering his face.

"May 19th" he said lowly and breathing heavily. _What? _I backed away again to head for the other side and exit the ring but the masked man followed me, The next thing I know I'm dangling from his hand trying to pry his fingers off of my throat. I panicked and kicked my legs out hoping to get him to put me down.

I cried out as my back and head slammed against the mat. Black spots clouded my vision and I felt the hands around my neck again as I was lifted into the air, I tried to fight back but I could hardly move. I heard loud music again but noticed this was different and the lights were a different color. I felt myself being swung around, but caught a glimpse of bright colors as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I hope everyone had a nice holiday. Sorry to keep you waiting. Enjoy. R&R. :)

LAST DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the other WWE characters, just Sophia. All rights go to the WWE and their rightful owners, This is purely for fun and because I like the WWE and I like to write. I do NOT make any money from this story.

Chapter Two:

I opened my eyes to a huge headache and a roomful of concerned superstars and Divas. I sat up slowly and looked around.

"Are you okay?!" Lita asks the worry sliding into her voice. I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"Alright, go home and get some rest." Lita says ushering everyone out except a guy with long pink yellow and blue hair. I look down and notice he is wearing neon colored arm bands. I smile at this.

"I'm Jeff." he says

"Sophia." I answer quickly

"Are you okay?" he asks frowning at me.

"I'm just sore." I answer easing his concerns.

"I'll bet, I let you get changed to go home, if you need anything I'm on the boys side room 226." He says winking at me. I smile as he backs out the door. I get up and head to the shower leaving the door to the main area of the dressing room open. I hurry through my shower and go back into the sitting area to find a DVD on the T.V waiting for play to be pressed. Confused I press play and sit back to watch. My mouth drops open in shock when I see it's my match.

I watch as the match goes on and I see myself confronting Eve. I see us fighting in the ring. _Not to bad if I do say so myself. _I watch it go dark then I notice JBL running up the ramp and disappearing through the curtain. I see Chavo dragging Eve away from the ring and back up to the curtain. I close my eyes as I hear the music and burst of flames. I open them in time to see myself dangling helplessly by the throat. It's like a car wreck that you can't stop yourself from watching. I wince when I see my body slam against the mat.

I watch as the man picks me up again, I stare at the tv waiting to see the part that I can't remember. Loud music starts to play and the arena lights start to flash. I stare in wonder when I see Jeff run into the ring, the man drops me and I see Jeff attack the man. I see him using the ropes to slam into him and I watch Jeff jumping of the ring posts. I reply the video and see the mans name is Kane.

I turn off the T.V and gather up my bag and leave the dressing room. _I swear I can hear footsteps. _I try to push that thought out of my mind, instead I find myself running into room 226. A startled Jeff Hardy turns to me then runs into the hallway looking around.

"I never got to say thank you for the save." I tell him trying not to feel stupid for running into this mans dressing room.

"It's no problem." He says smiling. _I'm terrified to go back into that hallway alone. _

"Will you walk me to my car." I ask studying the floor to avoid looking at him. I watch as he gathers his things and takes my hand and leads me to the parking area.

**THE NEXT WEEK**

I arrive at the arena two hours early and find the white board. "SOPHIA: 1 v 1" it says. I smile and make my way to the dressing room. I picked out long black pants with a white tank top and a pair of boots. I put my make up on and tie my hair into a tight high pony tail. I look at the time and can't believe that the time has flown by. I leave my room and head to the curtain.

"Hey, good luck in your first match tonight." Jeff says as he stops to talk to me in the hall.

"Thank you." I say hurrying toward the curtain in time to hear my music play.

I skip down the ramp waving and smiling to the cheering fans. I run up the steel steps and slide between the bottom and the middle rope. I turn and face the ramp to wait on my first opponent. I feel a chill run down my spine as the music starts to play. I see Kane running straight towards me. I try to back away but he jumps into the ring grabs me I watch in horror as a cell comes down from the rafters.

"You can't do this!" I plead as he laughs crazily and points to the huge screen. My mouth drops open when the words flash on the screen. "Sophia vs Kane, Hell in a cell." _I don't know whether to scream or cry. _He shoves me away as the cell finishes and a referee runs down and stands on the outside of the cell.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad! Please leave me alone?" I plead with him again. His answered is a solid no as he slings me into the corner of the ring. I feel my back slam into the turnbuckle. _Thankfully this is padded_. I think to myself and try to slide under his legs.

I feel him pull me up into the air and I hear myself scream as I fall back through the air and land on the hard mat. I crawl over to the ropes and use them to pull myself up. I scream and jump out of the way as he runs towards me. He slams shoulder first into the cell and turns back to me I see rage burn in his eyes as he charges at me again. I move to slow this time and I feel his hands around my neck again. I dangle in the air.

"Give me the key!" I hear someone shout. I get s short glance of Jeff arguing with the referee I sigh in relief feeling safer knowing hes right there. Kane notices to and turns around in time to see Jeff plow into him. I hit the mat, but not nearly as hard as I would have if it hadn't been for Jeff. As soon as Jeff gets up he grabs my arm and we run up the ramp to the cheering of the crowd.

"Won't he follow us?" I ask gasping for breath.

"He can't hurt you outside of the ring area, it becomes assault, unless it is a pre-approved backstage brawl." Jeff answers bending down to catch his breath. _That would have been nice to know before I panicked and looked stupid running into his dressing room last week! _

I nod and hurry to my room and lock the door sliding down beside it and start to cry. About 30 minutes later I hear a knock and reach up to open the door. I jump up when I see Kane enter the room. I start to back away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he says. I stare at him in shock hoping its true.

"I apologize for what I've done lately, you're new you didn't know." he adds.

"I accept you apology." I answer quickly hoping that he will now leave me alone.

He nods and leaves my dressing room, I hurry to shower and leave, just wanting to crawl into bed and relax.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry about the late update... if anyone is still reading this.. I kind of lost track of where I was taking this story anyway R&R Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the WWE or any of its wrestlers, I'm just a big fan.

Chapter Three

I take a drink of my water, finishing it off and toss it in the trash as I walk into my dressing room and put my bag down. I look on the table and find my name printed on a folded piece of paper, I carefully unfold it and read it over nearly dropping the paper.

"Issue an Open Challenge" screams up at me, I close my eyes and take a moment to steady my breathing. _Kane doesn't hate me anymore I should be fine. _I open my eyes and put the note back down on the table and start to get changed. I pull on a pair of tights and a half top and finish off with my make up and settle myself on the couch to watch the show.

I cheer as Jeff pulls the whisper in the wind and finishes off JBL for the three count. I wince when Kane choke slams Heath, knowing how it feels to be on the receiving end of that. My door opens slowly and I look up to see an official motioning for me to follow, I know it must be my turn. I follow him out to the curtain and the mic he shoves into my hand. I take a deep breath and leave backstage as my music begins to play. I head to the rind doing my poses and slapping hands with some of the fans as the cheer for me.

"I looove challenges." I say drawing out the word

"So, I'm willing to take on anyone who wants to face me" I finish off with a smirk.

Italian music starts to play and I stare when Santino starts walking down the ramp.

"This is a joke right?" I ask more to myself but blush and drop the mic when I realize it was still next to my mouth.

"No joke, bring it on sister" he says as he heads to a corner. A referee make his way to the ring and I am still stunned as the bell rings signaling the start of my match.

He runs towards me but I quickly move, and get behind him and shove him away. I take another deep breath and this time I am ready. He runs at me again and the time I trip him causing him to fall, I hear the fans laughing and he lets out a sound almost like a growl. I grin as he runs at me again, but this time I lean forward shoulder first and run to meet him, I make contact with his stomach and he falls to the mat. I smile and turn in a slow circle to the cheers of the crowd. The cheers suddenly turn into boos and I turn around confused, my mouth drops open as I see Kane heading for the ring. I feel myself start to shake. Santino takes advantage of my distraction, and clotheslines me.

I land flat on the mat, dark spots cloud my vision, I look over and see that Santino has picked something up._ Is that a sock? _I watch as he puts the sock over his hand I groan as I remember that Santino is in a feud with Mick Foley. He is going to steal his socko move to make Mick Foley angry. I feel the mat bouncing under me and realize he is stomping and trying to gain momentum.

I put my hands under me and push up using the ropes to steady myself I see Santino running at me and I try to move, but this time he was prepared, he grabbed me before I could move and turned me to face him. I shake my head back and forth frantically, hoping he won't do it. My eyes widen in terror when I see that its wrapped in wire, in my panic I forget what it is called but struggle harder trying to get away.

He lifts his hand in the air and I clamp my mouth shut, then my eyes and brace myself. The pain never comes, I open my eyes to see Santino laying out on the mat and Kane heading for me. I start to back away but he grabs me arm, I open my mouth wanting to scream or maybe plead with him but no sound comes out as I shake my head.

He pulls me towards Santino and points at him. I get his meaning and get down and cover him for the pin. I wince when I feel that unforgiving wire scrape over my skin but I keep him pinned and wait for the three count. As soon as the referee calls three , Kane helps me up and pulls me out of the ring.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me down the hallways of the backstage area. He opens a door and pulls it shut after we get in. He looks for something and comes back with a first aid kit. He patches up my cut from the barbed wire.

"Thanks" I say when he finishes up. He nods and lets me leave. I head back to my own dressing room and open the door and find a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"I was so worried about you!" I hear Jeff say.

"I'm okay." I answer and point to my new bandage. He nods slowly and rubs his neck.

"Do you want to go out for like a late night snack?" he asks. I grin back at him.

"I would love to." I answer.


End file.
